The invention is primarily directed to the fabrication of small devices such as miniature switches, motors and the like. The manufacture of these components with conventional techniques is difficult and expensive, and this can be an impediment to large scale use of the devices in wearable systems and other applications where size and weight are important limitations.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved method of fabricating electromechanical devices. A more specific object is to provide a method which is relatively low in cost. A further object is to provide a method of fabricating electro-mechanical devices which is also efficient for low-volume production for prototypes and the like used in the development and testing of systems employing these devices.